


A Witcher's Treasure

by Aroomie



Series: Witcher Fic's [3]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: All The Eskel Tags, Animal Death, Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Eskel Has Self-Esteem Issues (The Witcher), Eskel Needs a Hug (The Witcher), F/M, Hanahaki Disease, Happy Ending, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg Friendship, Jealous Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Jealous Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Human Jaskier | Dandelion, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Episode: S01E06 Rare Species, Protective Eskel (The Witcher), Sad Jaskier | Dandelion, Soft Eskel (The Witcher), Sweet Eskel (The Witcher), Touch-Starved Eskel (The Witcher), not detailed, very brief - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25741384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aroomie/pseuds/Aroomie
Summary: He was proud of himself when he kept his tears at bay, turning to leave the stewing Witcher in his own vices. Jaskier made it halfway down the mountain before the scratching at the back of his throat made him stop and sit for a break, taking a swing of water from the skin he carried only to be sent into a violent coughing fit.Jaskier fell to his knees at the side of the path, hacking and choking so hard tears filled his eyes before finally something dislodged and flew from his lips.Jaskier couldn't stop the psychotic laugh that bubbled out of him while tears streamed down his cheeks.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion & Lambert, Jaskier | Dandelion & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Witcher Fic's [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852585
Comments: 55
Kudos: 508
Collections: Jaskier or Geralt/others (with or w/out eachother)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, not sorry... The ideas just keep coming and I need to make them out before I forget!! Q_Q 
> 
> I will totally update the other stories... After this... XD

The moment Jaskier had seen Geralt with the sorceress in the crumpling manor, he fooled himself into thinking it was a moment of passion for still being alive. Foolish indeed. Soon the frequency in which they ran into her had become too often for coincidence and Jaskier knew Geralt did something, he didn't say anything, what was the point? It's not like Geralt listened to him anyways. Then the dragon hunt happened. The moment Geralt spat those words Jaskier could feel his heart shatter.

He was proud of himself when he kept his tears at bay, turning to leave the stewing Witcher in his own vices. Jaskier made it halfway down the mountain before the scratching at the back of his throat made him stop and sit for a break, taking a swing of water from the skin he carried only to be sent into a violent coughing fit. 

Jaskier fell to his knees at the side of the path, hacking and choking so hard tears filled his eyes before finally something dislodged and flew from his lips. Taking a moment to regain his breathing, Jaskier finally opened his eyes and stared in horror as broken petal pieces stared back at him. 

Jaskier couldn't stop the psychotic laugh that bubbled out of him while tears streamed down his cheeks.

~~~~

A two weeks after the dragon hunt, Jaskier heard about the armies headed towards Cintra and he let out a long sigh. He was there not long ago for the princess' name day, singing the "appropriate" songs that unsurprisingly were never about the White Wolf and Jaskier hopped that Geralt pulled his head from his ass long enough to go and actually _claim_ his child surprise instead of being a suborn prick.

He doubted it.

Jaskier threw a handful of petals from his most recent coughing fit into his campfire, watching as the orange edged purple petal pieces shriveled in the heat. His throat hurt but that was no surprise after what felt like hacking up your lungs, his fingers now idly massaging the skin as if to somehow soothe the ache. His heart hurt, his lungs started to sting, and all he could think of is if Geralt was taking care of himself. 

A humorless laugh left him as he closed his eyes and shook his head, here he is slowly dying because he loved someone who bound himself to another and all he can think of is if that person is looking after himself. Unbelievable. 

The bushed to his left moved and Jaskier flinched, his gaze snapping over to the branches.

"Lovely… I suppose getting eaten by something is better then suffocation." Jaskier muttered bitterly to himself as he stared at the bushes. Much to his surprise, it wasn't a monster that jumped out but a goat, Jaskier looked closer at it, a heavily pregnant goat. 

"Oh, you poor dear," Jaskier muttered and slowly scooted to his knees, holding out his hand to the animal. The goat paused and stared at him for a while before cautiously approaching and snuffling around his hand before settling her chin into his palm and bleating rather loudly at him. Jaskier smiled and rubbed his hand across her chin and down her cheek to her neck, giving soft and gentle scrubs as he looks her over.

"Now what is a gorgeous thing like you doing alone, hmm?" Jaskier lifted a hand and brushed it across the goat's back, smiling when she leaned into him. A small frown quickly pressed his lips as he placed his hands on her belly and felt as the dome was taught, the goats breathing picked up as she shifted uncomfortably and quickly dropped onto her knees next to Jaskier, apparently finally feeling safe enough to do so, and started making noises of discomfort. 

"Oh, dear… Not quite prepared to have your little kid with a stranger, were you?" Jaskier smiled and gently ran his hands across her stomach, stifling a couch against his shoulder as he focused on helping the poor animal. She was skinny for a goat about to have a baby, which meant she either wandered off on her own and got lost or someone dumped her, either option made Jaskier sad. He was going to help best he could, of course, but he wasn't she if she would survive long after.

It was the middle of the night by time Jaskier pulled the little kid free from its mother, smiling brightly as he rubbed the snout clean of the black-furred kid, quickly glancing at the mother, Jaskier frowned as he noticed it was barely breathing and a bang of sadness made his heart hurt even more. Thinking of the little kid, he helped the mother to stand if only for a moment, and lead the little thing's mouth to get milk, when it latched on Jaskier focused on the mother. Petting along her head and neck, whispering quiet praises.

The mother lasted till morning. Jaskier buried her the best he could without the proper tools not far from where he had made camp and quickly left with kid in hand before anything could be attracted by the smell. Jaskier sighed as he walked along the road, looking down at the still gooey kid in his arms and snorted.

"I suppose we should find a place to clean you up, huh?" The kid bleated at him happily as if agreeing and it made Jaskier smile as he turned around a bend in the road. He could smell water in the air, which meant he was close to some sort of body of water. He hoped for a river, the currents making less likely homes for some monsters.

Jaskier was so happy that something finally worked out for him as he found a stream not long after turning off the road, smiling triumphantly.

"Here we go! Nice, clean, stream to get you washed up, huh?" Jaskier set the kid down, watching as it wobbled about on unsteady legs and chuckled softly as he set down his bag and lute case and rolled up his pant legs. "You'll get used to those."

Once he was set, Jaskier picked up the kid again and waded knee-deep into the water, gently lowering the animal down and held it with one arm while using the other scrub the gross off. When the kid started to bleat to a pattern, Jaskier paused, and so did the kid, it's head spinning about and looking expectantly at Jaskier, and only then did he realize he'd been humming and the kid was "joining in". Jaskier laughed and resumed his humming while scrubbing the kid down, the little bleats picking up again while legs swished in the water. 

"There. All clean!" Jaskier smiled as he waded out of the water, setting the kid down and watching as the little thing shook like a dog to get the water off and Jaskier laughed as he took a rag from his bag and wiped down as much as he could from the kid's face.

"I suppose we should get back to the road, so you can dry properly, hmm?" The kid bleated in his face and Jaskier rolled his eyes with a fond smile. "Alright, alright, up we get."

Jaskier picked up the still mostly wet kid, only mentally complaining about his clothes, and headed back to the road. He had to pause as he coughed up more petals, the goat watching them fall to the ground and made a noise as it looked back at Jaskier but the bard simply smiled and cuddled the little creature closer. 

Stepping onto the main road again, Jaskier made it his next task to get to the next town as soon as possible to get his Baby Bleater more milk.

~~~~

Days past and Jaskier played in every tavern he could to make money, simply having the desire to sing until he couldn't anymore. His Baby Bleater was a wonderful distraction though, and since the kid was still so small and needed constant care most of the taverns he played allowed the animal inside so long as it behaved. 

One evening, Jaskier had to cut his performance short as he felt his lungs shut up nice and tight at the sight of violet eyes staring at him from across the tavern. Jaskier quickly bowed out and swept his coin, lute, bag, and Baby Bleater up into his arms and made a hasty exit. Unfortunately, he only got so far, needing to stop just outside the village as he quickly put his kid down and continued to hunch over himself as he choked on the petals in his lungs.

Baby Bleater made a noise at someone coming up behind Jaskier and when the bard looked, the kid had charged up and smacked Yennefer of fucking Vengerberg in the shin. The sorceress simply lifted her elegant brow at it before looking towards Jaskier, her face it's usual mask of passiveness.

"You ran out of there rather quickly, bard. Does my presence bother you?" Jaskier rolled his eyes, spitting out one final petal before clumsily getting to his feet.

"Many things about you bother me, sorceress. Your presence not even touching the top ten." Jaskier's face scrunched in pain as he held onto his throat and Yennefer frowned, her eyes dropping to where Jaskier was just hunched over and sucked in a harsh breath at the pile of wrecked petals.

"Jaskier… You…" The bard turned his eyes to the ground, making an 'ah' noise before shrugging.

"Yes, well…" Jaskier shrugged again and picked up Baby Bleater as the kid had begun to try and chew in Yennefer's dress. "Nothing much I can do about it, is there." 

It wasn't a question and Yennefer frowned hard. "That's bull shit and you know it, bard." 

Jaskier rolled his eyes hard and glared at Yennefer. "Because _he_ will never love _me_ when he has _you_."

Yennefer frowned even worse, this time understanding was also in her eyes. She sighed heavily and gave a reluctant nod, placing her hands on her hips. "I knew he fucked up with that wish… Honestly, I truly believed he cared for you in his own brutish way." Yennefer sighed and closed her eyes, thinking about something before thrusting a hand out to him. "Come with me."

Jaskier looked at her hand then her face. "You're joking, right? You are pretty much the cause of my suffering, and you want me to go with you?" 

Yennefer rolled her eyes at him. "The only way to help you is to confess your feelings and have them returned, fall out of love with them, or love someone else." Jaskier glared at her again. "And since we all know the great White Wolf won't pull his head from his ass, I will show you a tea you can make to help slow the process. Maybe you can last long enough to get out of it."

Jaskier sighed and looked at his Baby Bleater, the two of them seem to have a silent conversation before Jaskier gives a reluctant nod and takes Yennefer's hand. "Alright, Yennefer… Alright."

The bard picked her ass and annoyed her to the end of her days and back, but seeing him as he was? That woke something new inside her she didn't realize she had. She was worried about him.

~~~~

Three days after Yennefer had shown him how to make the special tea, a foul-tasting thing in Jaskier's opinion, the bard found himself at some unknown tavern in some unknown town, strumming along with his lute and suddenly his Baby Bleater- who was now steady enough on his legs to prance about the bard's feet -suddenly perked up and made a rather loud excited noise before suddenly running off.

"Hey!" Jaskier went after him, weaving threw people on the street trying to catch his kid. He had to pause to apologize to a couple of people hurriedly for almost running them over then resumed chasing after the kid. Jaskier didn't catch up to his four-legged terror till the little thing was in the stables just behind the inn, breathing hard as he leaned against the wall. 

"What the hell, little man? Could choke on my lungs running after you." Jaskier wheezed but his Baby Bleater only looked at him insistently while hoofing at one of the stall doors. Jaskier rolled his eyes some and moved slowly to the stall while trying to catch his breath. Peering inside, Jaskier frowned ever so slightly as his eyes landed on a female goat snuffling at the bottom of the gate and Jaskier sighed as he picked up his- the -kid and placed him on the other side with the goat. 

Immediately the kid was prancing about, throwing his head around in his excitement, and bouncing off of the female who was snorting at snuggling at him. Jaskier watched for a long while, his chest hurting even more as he knew the Baby Bleater wouldn't be with him anymore. 

"Oi, bard. What you doin' in the stable here?" Jaskier huffed and looked towards the voice, frowning as three large men blocked the exit.

"My goat wished to see the one occupying the stall here. Not to fret, I am leaving." Jaskier held his head high as he gave one last look to his -the- kid then moved to leave but a large hand blocked him from moving.

"I don't think so, bard. Ya' your my friend over there, what wit' your running about like a mad man." Jaskier's brow pinched and looked at the 'injured' man grin at him. "What 'cha gonna do about it?"

Jaskier sighed heavily. "I have no money to give you." To hake his point, Jaskier lifted his empty coin purse and wiggled it, the man scoffed.

"Don' need coin to get paid." Jaskier's eyes suddenly went wide and before he knew it he was punched in the gut and pushed back against a stall door. He tried to catch his breath as large meaty hands tried pulling at his clothing, a fresh wave of fear rolling through his whole body, and he squeezed his eyes shut as the horse in the stall behind him began neighing rather loudly while thumping about. 

If felt like forever when it was only seconds that Jaskier's doublet was ripped open and thrown to the side when the horse behind him finally thrust its head forwards and rammed it's forehead into one of the men, knocking him back, and hovering so its chin was resting over Jaskier's shoulder. 

"Why you stupid fucki--" The large man to the left began speaking and pulled a dagger from his belt but suddenly yelled in pain as his wrist was snatched and twisted back into a breaking position.

"You men wouldn't be threatening my horse, would you?" This new voice was deep, raspy, and Jaskier felt a different sort of fear run through him. _Shit shoveler. A waste of life. Nothing good comes from you. Your fault. Your fault._

Jaskier began to shake as the world moved around him, the men scampering away from the scene while it took a moment for Jaskier to realize he was being spoken too. He blinked a few times and focused on the man standing in front of him and frowned as he focused on golden cat eyes.

"What?" Jaskier's voice was small and the Witcher frowned ever so slightly.

"I asked if you were alright." The Witcher spoke quietly and Jaskier stared at the golden gaze for a moment longer before his face scrunched up and he was quickly shoving to a clear space and began choking on a cough, gagging as a large group of petals forced their way out. Jaskier sat on his knees, panting as he stared past the tears in his eyes at the flowers, his lips pressed into a deep frown and suddenly there is a hand on his back gently patting. 

He turned his eyes up to see the Witcher standing over him with a small smile, half of his upper lip pulled in a funny angle and Jaskier realized it because of a scar and his chest hurt just that little bit more for the Witcher. 

"Feeling better?" Jaskier was surprised by the softness in his voice.

"Not really." Jaskier gave a weak smile and the Witcher laughed quietly with a small shake of his head. With the Witcher's help, Jaskier got to his feet and after a couple of sways he was able to stand properly, his face scrunched still as he licked his lips.

"Fuck… I hate getting gut-punched…" The Witcher's brow lifted, staring at him.

"You get punched in the gut often?" Jaskier laughed softly.

"Today not counting? Only by grumpy Witcher's." The Witcher's brow lifted higher, looking Jaskier over more closely before suddenly he snapped his finger and pointed at the bard.

"You're Geralt's bard!" Jaskier flinched so hard he stumbled back and the other Witcher frowned, Jaskier shook his head hard.

"I'm not Geralt's anything. He made that quite clear…" Jaskier moved past the Witcher, picking up his ruined doublet and sighing as he began wondering if he could mend it enough for use till he could earn coin for another. 

"That doesn't make sense… He always talks about you in winter. At first, he seemed annoyed, but he never talks so much about one person." Jaskier shook his head some.

"Yes, well…" Jaskier threw his doublet into his bag and shouldered it, looking back at the Witcher. Jaskier finally noticed that the Witcher had just come back from a hunt, covered in gore of various pieces and the head of a griffin waiting at the door of the stall of the horse that headbutted one of the men.

"Do you… Do you need any help?" Jaskier motioned to the Witcher's body. "Any stitching you need but can't reach?" The Witcher's brow pinched in confusion and Jaskier sighed. "I know Geralt often leaves a wound on his back to heal on its own… But Witcher or not, you can still get infections, and you did come back in time before those men could… do anything. So… Let me help?"

The Witcher stared at him for a long time before finally giving a small nod, reaching out his hand and smiling slightly. "Eskel. If you are to see me without a shirt on, you may as well know my name." 

Jaskier smiled and took the hand, holding it instead of shaking, and gave a small nod. "nice to meet you, Eskel. You obviously know who I am."

Eskel grinned and gave a small nod, Jaskier rolled his eyes with a smile. "Come on then, let's go make sure you are paid properly then get you cleaned." 

Jaskier turned to leave the stables but stopped when a bunch of little bleats came from the stall and his brow lifted as he looked over to see the little black head of his Baby Bleater bouncing up and down trying to look at him. Jaskier smiled some and walked over, reaching down to pet the kid's head.

"Why is there a kid? Lil' Bleater… What have you been up too?" Jaskier looked over to see Eskel giving the female goat a critical eye.

"She's yours?" Jaskier asked and Eskel nodded, smiling fondly when the goat bleated loudly at him. 

"Yup, had her for years now. Same with Scorpion over there." Eskel motioned towards the black horse who now had its head over the stall door again and swishing its head towards Jaskier. The bard smiled.

"Well… I think I owe Scorpion an apple for… His?" Jaskier looked to Eskel and the Witcher nodded. "His, help with the men earlier, and the kid is my fault. Sorry. He could smell the girl and just went straight to her. Seems to have taken a liking." 

Eskel laughed and Jaskier couldn't help but stare at him. When was the last time he saw a Witcher _laugh_? 

"Alright then, seems you're both stuck with us then." Eskel smiled at Jaskier and the bard blinked in confusion.

"What now?" Eskel motioned towards his horse, then the goat. 

"Scorpion clearly shows a liking to you, and your dear little kid has taken to my Lil' Bleater." Eskel gave Jaskier a charming smile and the bard felt his insides turn to mush. "So, you're stuck with us." 

Jaskier smiled at Eskel bright, _if life could give but a blessing, it would be to take you off my hands!_ , and his smile fell as he turned his gaze to the ground.

"I'm flattered, dear Witcher… But I'm afraid I can't." Eskel frowned and stared at Jaskier.

"Why not?" Jaskier gave his best smile, but he could tell the Witcher wasn't buying it.

"It's been made clear that I am not of any help. I will only burden you." Eskel frowned, hard, and reached over to take Jaskier's wrist in hand and pulled him along.

"What are you doing!?" Jaskier tested the pull of his arm but Eskel only tightened his grip, not enough to hurt though. 

"We are getting me paid, and you are going to help with my wounds as promised, then you are going to tell me what the fucking whoreson of a brother of mine did to you." Jaskier tried to protest but Eskel just kept pulling him along, griffin head in hand. 

Dealing with the Alderman was easy, Jaskier only had to nudge ever slightly for the actual promised price and Eskel dragged into the inn, Jaskier handled the haggle for the room and bath while Eskel fished out the coin and soon the two of them sat in the room rented. Jaskier watched as Eskel removed his armor, feeling awkward and out of place as he looked about the space of the room. When the bath arrived, Eskel was shirtless and seated on a chair in the corner while Jaskier opened the door for the servers to set everything up quickly before running away.

Jaskier sighed and moved to Eskel, fishing around in his bag and pulling out the kit he had grown in a habit of carrying while with Geralt and motioned for the Witcher to turn around. Eskel did so, remaining silent, and watched Jaskier in the mirror on the wall of the room as the bard got a look at the two long claw marks running across his back. Jaskier made a noise.

"You've already started to heal… But they're dirty. You won't need stitches, but I'm going to clean it." Eskel gave a slow nod, watching as Jaskier pulled out a small vial and some bandages. "Probably won't, but, this may sting." 

Jaskier poured out the vial till the bandage in his hand was soaked and quickly pressed it to the angry wounds on the Witcher's back. Eskel's nose wrinkled and he flinched as the stinging shot through his back. Jaskier gave a small laugh.

"So it does sting? Geralt never…" Jaskier shook his head, his voice trailing off. Eskel watched Jaskier as he worked, frowning some.

"You love him." Jaskier froze and looked at Eskel's face in the mirror, a gentle smile on the Witcher's face. "I saw the petals… Sorry. I know most people don't like others knowing." 

Jaskier frowned and looked back at what he was doing, gently dabbing the bandage across the wound. 

"He broke your heart?" Jaskier scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Can't break what he never wanted." Jaskier moved to pour more from the vial and Eskel frowned. 

"He doesn't know." Jaskier shakes his head despite the words not being an actual question.

"No. He doesn't, and he's not going too." Eskel frowned harder, reaching around to grab Jaskier's wrist and pulling the bard in front of him.

"You are going to die. Unless you tell him." Jaskier looked away, pulling his hand back.

"Only if his feelings are the same… And it's not like it's my only option." Jaskier walked back around and resumed cleaning the wounds.

"Yeah, but you don't exactly hear about people falling out of love or in with another when it comes to this." Jaskier sighed heavily, pressing rather hard on the wound and making Eskel hiss.

"It doesn't matter, alright? He doesn't want me that way, never will." Eskel frowned hard but wisely keeps his mouth shut, his eyes dropping to the floor. Jaskier huffed quietly and quickly finished his work and flicked Eskel's shoulder as he tells him to get in the bath. Jaskier keeps his gaze turned even though Eskel could care less, a small smirk on his lips when he saw Jaskier blush.

"Thought you were some great lover? Why are you blushing over there?" Jaskier snorted, flashing Eskel a sassy grin when the Witcher was seated in the water.

"Whatever tales Geralt may have told you, I've only ever topped. Man or woman." Eskel's brow lifted slightly. "Bottoming… that's… Special…" 

Jaskier looked away as he quickly gathered his bathing oils and Eskel stared at him with a curious look.

"Special? How special can it be? You find someone you like, you let them shove their cock in you. Or is it that you've never found any man, ah, adequate?"

Jaskier rolled his eyes but smiled as he looked at Eskel again, grabbing the Witcher's hair and pushing the man down low enough where he could dunk quickly. 

"No, you ass." Eskel snickered. "There are just… Things." Eskel groaned when Jaskier's fingers wove into his hair and massaged oils into the strands. 

"Things?" Eskel let his head be moved however Jaskier needed if he could have something like this every day, fuck… His brother was a moron. "You have me very curious, bard."

Jaskier laughed softly, shaking his head some. "It's a stupid thing. Don’t worry about it."

Eskel stared up as Jaskier as the bard tilted his head back and ran his clever fingers threw his hair, a quiet sigh leaving him as his eyes slipped closed while Jaskier's fingers traveled and pushed his head ever so slightly back more and water rushed over his head to rinse and Eskel couldn't stop the groan that left him even if he wanted too when Jaskier's fingers ran from forehead to neck and gently massaged. Jaskier chuckled as he watched Eskel become completely blissed out under his touch, a small proud smile on his face now as he rubbed clever fingers across the knots in his shoulders. 

Jaskier continued to pamper Eskel till his fingers began to prune and the Witcher turned into a puddle of goo. Jaskier smirked at the small whine that left the Witcher when he pulled his hands back. "Come on. Up, can't have you turning into a prune." 

Eskel grunted and stood on boneless legs, Jaskier's laughter making him grunt and flick water at the bard who squeaked indignantly, offering a towel to Eskel the bard just grinned more as the Witcher dried himself off best he could and slipped into a pair of trousers before falling onto the bed. Jaskier rolled his eyes and shoved Eskel so the Witcher was properly on the bed, and Eskel snorted at him. 

"Did you know… You smell like wildflowers?" Eskel slurred his words a bit and Jaskier just smiled at him, the Witcher smiled sleepily. "Wildflowers, at midday, all sunny and shit." 

Jaskier laughed and shook his head at Eskel, taking the towel from before and rubbing Eskel's hair a couple of times to dry it more. 

"Sleep, silly Witcher." Eskel grunts in affirmation, his breathing quickly evening out as he falls asleep. Jaskier shook his head and moved from the bed, propping himself on a chair while pulling out the tea from his bag and set about boiling some water.

~~~~

Jaskier didn't know how it happened. One moment he was trying to set off on his own, the next he found himself walking alongside Eskel as the Witcher spoke to Baby Bleater in Jaskier's arms. The bard blames those stupid puppy eyes from the Witcher, he didn't even know they _could_ give puppy eyes! 

Jaskier sighed as he watched Eskel fawn over his little kid while leading Scorpion by the reigns with Lil' Bleater prancing about around their feet. Jaskier rolled his eyes, smiling at the antics of the Witcher and the animals, but suddenly thrust Baby Bleater against Eskel's chest and dropped to his knees as he started coughing violently.

He managed to wiggle to the side of the road, Eskel following with a worried expression and the Witcher knelt next to him as Jaskier coughed up more complete petals. A small frown on the Witcher's lips as he placed a hand on Jaskier's back and gently rubbed along it. 

When Jaskier finished hacking up the petals, Eskel held out a water skin to him and the bard smiled ever so slightly before taking a small sip and swished it about his mouth then spit and took another more deep drink of the skin and panted as he caught his breath.

"How long have you been sick?" Eskel's voice was soft, continuing to rub along his back. Jaskier shook his head.

"Weeks? Months?" Jaskier laughed softly. "Someone could probably convince me it's been years." Jaskier shook his head and sighed and Eskel gently pressed the back of his hand against Jaskier's cheek and the bard subconsciously leaned into the touch as his eyes closed.

"A long time then. I could smell tea this morning, does it help?" Jaskier nods ever so slightly.

"A little… Supposed to slow it down. Sometimes it feels like It works, other times… It makes the coughing worse… Keeps the petals down longer. Side effect." Eskel frowned.

"Who gave you the tea?" Jaskier opened his eyes and looked at Eskel.

"Geralt's sorceress love." Eskel frowned hard and sighed, helping Jaskier to his feet and leading the bard to Scorpion. 

"Sleep. You didn't get enough last night." Eskel clicked his tongue against his teeth and Scorpion bent at the knees and lowered himself. Jaskier was settled on top of the horse and Eskel put Baby Bleater in Jaskier's lap. The Witcher clicked his teeth again and Scorpion stood, jostling Jaskier a bit but the bard managed to stay on while hugging the kid to his chest before settling the kid in the saddle in front of him. Jaskier peeked at Eskel from the corner of his eye and the Witcher just smiled at him.

Jaskier returned the smile and reached out, taking Eskel's hand in his and giving a gentle squeeze before his eyes slipped closed and Eskel started to lead Scorpion forward.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Come with me." Jaskier paused, mid shoveling, and looked at Eskel. 
> 
> "Come where?" Eskel shook his head fondly as he reached over and wiped broth from the bards chin.
> 
> "Kaer Morhen." Jaskier swallowed and pushed his stew away slightly, this was a serious talk, no food shoveling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhhh~! I can't stop!!

Eskel continued to convince Jaskier to travel with him for the next month. Every time the bard made to leave, Eskel would either give him his best puppy eyes or bribe him with a story of his next hunt, or one from the past that was particularly interesting. Jaskier eventually caught on and stopped trying to leave, why Eskel was so determined to keep him around was beyond him.

One evening, while Eskel was off hunting some woodland monster and Jaskier had just finished his set, shorter than usual as he just wasn't able to hold a note as he used too, the bard sat at a table by himself and nursed an ale.

"Oi, you. Bard." Jaskier looked up at the voice and a small frown etched into his features as he stared at the men but quickly replaced it with his best smile.

"Yes? What can I do for you fine gentleman?" Jaskier looked them over quickly, taking note of the patchwork armor they wore and the various weapons shared between them, Jaskier's eyes landed on the one speaking to him.

"You the bard that sings about them freaks?" Jaskier's frown returned.

"You mean Witchers? The ones who save the townsfolk from Monsters? The ones who get paid so little for risking their lives for people like you? Ungrateful cads, who talk louder then they bite?" The man's whole face twitched. "Nope. Not me." 

Jaskier went to take a drink from his ale but the mug was knocked from his hands and clattered loudly to the floor. Jaskier sighed. "Really… Was that completely necessary?"

Jaskier glared at the men but wasn't phased and suddenly Jaskier could feel the kiss of something sharp against his neck. Looking over his shoulder, he caught a glimpse of a crazed smile.

"Come wit' us, Bard. Maybe that Witch o' yours will come to save you befo' we sell you off." Jaskier started to laugh bitterly, shaking his head. Taking a glance around the tavern, Jaskier took note of the fear in people's eyes. Ah. So this has happened before and none could do anything about it.

Jaskier rolled his eyes when the blade at his throat dug in just that little bit more and cut into the skin before Jaskier leaned away from it and got out of his seat, intentionally leaving his lute behind. He caught the eye of the owner and quickly looked at the lute then back, hoping the owner understood and hissed when a new blade was pressed against his back.

"Get moving, birdy." Jaskier rolled his eyes and walked. He took one final glimpse in the tavern, seeing the owner had quickly scampered over to his lute and picked it up, scampering back behind the counter to hide it. Jaskier smiled ever so slightly and huffed when his hands were bound -finally- and dragged along the road. 

They walked for an hour, turning off the road then walked another half before coming across a camp, and Jaskier couldn't help but want to laugh. These people were morons, kidnapping a dying man and not even taking the time to notice. They forced Jaskier to sit at the base of a tree, tying him to the trunk too tight and Jaskier began wheezing for air as his head fell back against the bark.

"Y'know… I saw a rather nice trinket on your hand." Jaskier's eyes flew to the 'boss' and he balled his fists. "I think I might take it before we sells ya'. Might make be sellable for a hefty sum." 

Jaskier tried to scamper further against the tree as the man laughed and snatched his hand, prying his fingers open and began sliding the ring off. Jaskier yelled and tried kicking at the man, tried to pull his hand away, but it was useless and the ring slid free. 

"Oi, oi! Lookie that!" The man that removed Jaskier's ring turned to look at what was the big deal but as soon as his eyes landed on Jaskier, a large feral grin appeared on his face. 

"Well, well. Look at that. We've caught ourselves a wee' little elf!" Jaskier glared back at the man, his cornflower blue eyes brighter than before, his features more elegant, and his ears now long and pointed as the tips stuck out of his hair. 

"You, will certainly fetch a _wonderful_ price." Jaskier couldn't help but laugh at that, shaking his head as he panted for breath. 

"If I live long enough," Jaskier said bitterly and the bandits stared at one another in confusion as Jaskier's body folded in half the best it could as he started coughing. Blood came up first, then soon a handful of nearly complete petals. The bandits began swearing, loudly. 

~~~~

Eskel returned to the tavern after collecting his bounty and was practically vibrating with the thought of Jaskier waiting for him, but that energy soon vanished into thin air when he opened the door and was greeted with nothing. Usually, the bard would overzealously say his name and order a drink for them both and shoot straight into questioning him about the hunt.

Eskel sighed and shook his head as he ran a gloved hand over his hair. He should have known this would happen eventually, the bard had been trying constantly to leave. Eskel turned on heel to leave but was stopped when someone called out to him.

"Sir Witcher!" Eskel looked over his shoulder at the owner of the tavern, the man rushing to behind the counter from the kitchens and grabbed something, hauling it onto the countertop. Eskel's eyes narrowed on Jaskier's lute case, the bard would never leave it behind. He approached the owner.

"Where's the bard?" The owner shook his head quickly, whole body trembling.

"It's not just creatures that prey on this town, Master Witcher." The owner spoke vaguely but Eskel caught the hint.

"Bandits?" He asked quietly and the owner nodded quickly, looking about the room as if he would be caught for selling the group out. He motioned Eskel closer.

"They be outside of town... Don't know where. Take people, youngin's, s-sell 'em." Eskel's eyes went wide as he stared at the owner, biting his tongue to keep from yelling.

"Someone is watching the town." The owner nodded again, his eyes darting towards a man sitting in the far corner, and Eskel followed the gaze. The man abruptly stood and marched out the door and the owner grabbed hold of Eskel's arm when the Witcher made to follow.

"They will _kill_ for tellin'! But you be a good sort, Master Witcher. Please, save that bard of yours, and be rid of the bandits. There will be room and board waitin' for you if you can chase 'em off. Tend to your bard if need." Eskel took a deep breath and nodded, gently patting the hand of the owner before quickly leaving to follow after the man that left.

Things happened quickly after that. The man smelt of ale, piss, and blood, easy to follow. Eskel made sure to stay in the shadows so whenever the man looked over his shoulder the Witcher was out of sight, gold eyes trained on the man as he sauntered along the road before turning off. Eskel stayed in the trees, the smell of blood getting stronger and making his nose wrinkle at the sheer volume of it. 

"Bossman! The village ratted us out!" The man said by way of an announcement and one of the bandits stopped what he was doing and sighed in annoyance. 

"Well fuck. Time for a purge before we move on again!" Some of the men snickered while others began sharpening weapons. Eskel stayed low in the bush, counting how many there were, he reached ten when the sound of someone coughing drew his attention and his eyes settled on a figure hunched over itself. The smell of blood and wildflowers filled Eskel's senses and the Witcher's lip pulled back into a snarl.

"What do we do with him?" Someone asked and the leader looked at Jaskier, sighing loudly. 

"Leave him. He would have been valuable if he wasn't fucking _dying_." Jaskier tilted his head back and spat blood at the leader, making the man flinch back and growl at him before bringing his hand down against the bard's cheek. Jaskier laughed breathlessly and did it again.

The man rose his hand again and Eskel had enough, drawing his steel blade he growled loudly as he stepped out of the bush. "Hit him again, I fucking dare you!"

Everyone froze in place, staring wide-eyed at the Witcher as he stalked into the middle of the camp. Jaskier smiled weakly at him, his eye turning purple from being hit and various cuts covering his body if the blood was anything to go by, the bard's chin covered in it from coughing up petals. Eskel growled as the leader moved.

"Look here, Witcher. We 'ave no beef with you." Eskel's lips pulled back, the scar across his face making him look even more vicious.

"You took the bard." The Witcher growled and the men all looked at one another.

"Wait… Wait… Hold on. We have a huge misunderstanding! This is the White Wolf's bard! He's no concern of yours." Eskel snarled, making the bandits flinch.

"The White Wolf has nothing to do with him! He's mine!" Jaskier stared wide-eyed at Eskel as the man began to stalk forward, then all hell broke loose. Everyone charged him at once but Eskel was faster, using signs to knock them back or set fire to their armor, snarling at each one of them as he sunk his sword into their bodies or removed their heads.

Jaskier stared with wide unblinking eyes as Eskel carved his way through the camp, staying completely still, and Eskel looked over at him multiple times to make sure he was alright. Jaskier soon had to cough again, leaning to the side as he began choking on something larger than a petal, and tears sprung to his eyes as he tried to wiggle free from his binds. 

Soon Eskel was standing in the middle of bandit bodies, giving a once over to make sure they were all dead then rushed over to Jaskier as the bard choked and wheezed on something lodged in his throat. Eskel quickly dropped his sword and removed his gloves, grabbing the bard's chaw and tilting his head back.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Eskel muttered as he quickly opened the bard's mouth and shoved his fingers down his throat. Jaskier's eyes squeezed shut as his legs kicked against the ground as Eskel moved his fingers further down his throat and grabbed hold of something before pulling it free. Jaskier puked up blood and petals as Eskel stared wide-eyed at the stem in his hand, the petals at its top looked torn and incomplete.

He quickly threw it to the side and grabbed hold of Jaskier's cheeks, lifting the bard's face to his as he looked him over for any serious injuries. Eskel's fingers paused at Jaskier's ears, staring wide-eyed at the point of them as the bard's eyes remained downcast. 

"You're an elf?" Jaskier smiled as his eyes closed, giving a weak nod. Eskel had so many questions and Jaskier must have noticed because he began answering the top ones.

"Geralt doesn't know… I had a ring… Glamour… Makes me look human." Eskel makes a low noise in the back of his throat before going about undoing the bindings. 

"Where is the ring?" Jaskier looked at Eskel, frowning but looked past him to the pile of bodies.

"Head ass… took it." Eskel chuckled softly at the word choice and gave a small nod, putting a water skin in Jaskier's hands and quickly went back to the bodies to look for the ring. Jaskier's eyes fell again, staring at himself covered in petals and his brow twitched as he picked up one he didn't see before. The piece was a crimson red with a white line decorating the center and Jaskiers' gaze dropped back to the pile in his lap, all orange edged with dark almost black purple centers. 

Jaskier kept staring at the petals till he heard Eskel approach again and the Witcher took his hand, slipping the ring back on his finger and Jaskier smiled tiredly. 

"Just to be clear… I don't care that you're an elf." Eskel spoke softly as he rearranged Jaskier and lifted him bridal style. "But I don't know how the town will look at it. So, better safe than sorry."

Jaskier smiled at him tiredly, his eyes closing without his permission, and he leaned heavily against Eskel's chest as the Witcher somehow managed to one-handedly get his sword back in the sheath and started to walk back to the town. 

There was a large fuss when Eskel walked through the tavern door with a bloodied up bard, and the owner immediately went about proving his word about room and board. He leads Eskel to a spare room he had in the back before running away to collect water and cloth to clean the bard, he even returned with the town healer who helped a great deal. 

After what felt like an eternity, Eskel was left alone with Jaskier, the bard fast asleep. Eskel watched the rise and fall of his chest, listened to his heart beating, the Witcher reached out and gently took Jaskier's hand into his and squeezed gently. Eskel soon slipped into a meditative state, waiting for the bard to wake.

~~~~

Jaskier woke two days later, staring at the ceiling as he blinked the sleep from his eyes. He looked about the room and smiled when he found Eskel next to him asleep, quiet snoring coming from the Witcher.

"Ah, you're awake." Jaskier looked to the door as it opened and someone he recognized as the tavern owner came in, a small smile on his face.

"Ye've been asleep for two days. Was startin' to worry about ya." Jaskier smiles sadly, shaking his head.

"Sorry." Oh god, his voice sounded terrible. The owner flicked his hand about. 

"Worry not. Your Witcher friend will be happy to see you awake." Just as the owner said that Eskel flinched awake and looked about the room with blurry eyes before settling on Jaskier and a large smile pulled at his handsome face.

"Jaskier!" The bard laughed as Eskel gathered him up in his arms and hugged the breath out of him. Patting his back as he wheezed and Eskel quickly put him back down with a sheepish smile on his face and a muttered 'sorry'. Jaskier just smiled and reached up to gently touch Eskel's cheek, the Witcher flinching away from the touch for a second before leaning back into it, the bard's thumb tracing across the scars on his lip.

"I'll leave ya' to some privacy." Eskel laughed and Jaskier blushed as the owner spoke with a knowing grin and left the room quickly. Eskel stared at Jaskier, taking the bards hand in his and held tightly.

"You're alright?" The Witcher asked quietly, staring at Jaskier as the bard stared off into space while he thought about it before nodding ever so slightly.

"I think so… Other than the heavy feeling in my chest…" Jaskier smiled weakly and Eskel frowned.

"You… You woke enough to cough up petals, and few flowers… I've had to… To…" Eskel shook his head and looked away.

"Hey… It's ok. Either that or choke on it, right?" Jaskier tried to make a joke, but Eskel frowned harder as he looked at Jaskier.

"There was more than one." Jaskier's head tilted some as Eskel let go of his hands to grab something. The Witcher held up two flowers, one that Jaskier clearly recognized as a black tiger lily, and the other was a deep crimson orchid with white stripes. Jaskier stared at them for a long time, his brow pinched, as it looked like the crimson orchid was more complete then the tiger lily even though that's the one he'd been coughing up longer. Jaskier groaned and pressed the heel of his hands into his eyes.

"Fuck me…" Eskel snorted.

"Tempting offer, but I don't think your lungs could handle it." Jaskier squeaked and stared at Eskel, the Witcher grinning at him despite the worry in his gaze, and Jaskier laughed.

"Awwe, such a sweet talker you are, darling Witcher." They both laughed, Eskel throwing the flowers away, and moved to sit on the bed with the bard. He reached over and moved the hair from the man's face.

"You need a bath." Jaskier snorted.

"You saying I stick, Witcher?" Eskel simply grinned at him. 

"Only a lot." They both started laughing again, louder this time, but Jaskier's was cut off as he suddenly started coughing. Eskel helped him lean over the side of the bed as Jaskier clawed at his chest, coughing up blood and petals, the bard taking note that there were very few of the tiger lily ones while the crimson ones came out in abundance. Eskel pulled away only for a moment, yelling something out the door, before coming back and keeping his hands on the bards back. 

Eskel rubbed along his back, gently patting his shoulders, and frowned as the bard just kept coughing. The owner came in moments later with a large mug and set it down before leaving again per Eskel's request, wanting to keep this as private as possible for Jaskier. Soon the bard was done and hung limply over the side of the bed and Eskel quickly helped him sit up properly while reaching for a cloth to wipe his mouth. 

Jaskier kept his eyes closed for a long time, only opening them when he heard Eskel whisper a quiet "open" and felt something press against his mouth. Jaskier drank deeply of the mug Eskel held to his lips, sighing in satisfaction as the liquid soothed his sore throat. Jaskier closed his eyes again and just sat there for the longest time, noise about the room making him open his eyes again and look to see Eskel shoving things in his bag.

"Wha-…" He swallowed. "What are you doing?" Eskel growled quietly.

" _We_ are going to track down that fucking idiot brother of mine, _you_ are going to tell him how you feel, and _he_ is going to fucking like it!" Jaskier snorted, closing his eyes again as he leaned against the wall at the head of the bed. He suddenly realized, when the bandits took him, he didn't think of Geralt saving him. The white-haired Witcher never even crossing his mind.

Jaskier opened his eyes again and looked at Eskel, the red armor-clad Witcher, lip disfigured by a scar, intense stare similar to Geralt's but… Warmer. Jaskier remembered Eskel standing in the middle of that camp, blade drawn, lips pulled back, every bit of him looking a savage wolf ready to kill for what was his. _"He is mine!"_

Jaskier's gaze dropped to the petals littering the floor, his brow shooting up as he realized the petals all belonged to that red crimson. He looked back at Eskel just in time for the Witcher to turn towards him, face scrunched in taking inventory and worry creasing his brow, and Jaskier just smiled.

"I love you."

Both of them froze. Jaskier's hands flew to his mouth and Eskel stared wide-eyed at him and Jaskier returned the look, both of them not saying anything for what felt like an eternity.

"Jask…" Eskel started but didn't know where to go from there. Jaskier quickly shook his head. 

"Sorry, forget it. I didn't say anything." Jaskier was panicking, the smell of it making Eskel's nose twitch and he quickly walked over and grabbed Jaskier's shoulders.

"Hey, hey. Calm down. It's ok. Just breathe." Eskel stared into Jaskier's eyes, following Eskel's breathing as the Witcher took an exaggerated breath in, held it, then slowly let it out. They did this together till Jaskier's scent calmed down and Eskel smiled faintly, gently rubbing the bard's shoulders.

"Jaskier, you don't mean it. You are panicking now that the sickness is getting worse, trying to find a way out." Jaskier frowned and quickly shook his head, shutting his eyes tightly.

"Flowers don't change! They don't change!" He looks at Eskel pleadingly. "They wouldn't just change unless I loved someone else!"

Eskel frowned, hard, and watched as Jaskier started panicking again. Eskel wanted to believe he could be loved by this amazing bard, he really did, but the way he looks? What he is? There's no way.

"Jask… I'm just here, I've been with you through most of this. You only think you love me." Jaskier was angry now, smacking Eskel's chest as he started to cry. 

"Fuck you! Stupid Witcher's and your stupid fucking self-deprecating bull shit!" Jaskier started to cough as tears ran down his face and he kept trying to shove Eskel away from him as the Witcher tried to help calm him. 

"No! You don't get to comfort me! You don't believe me! No one ever fuckin---" Jaskier continued to scream over his coughing and Eskel did the only thing he could think of doing to try and make the bard just stop. He quickly grabbed hold of the other man's face and pulled him close, crashing their lips together. 

Jaskier froze entirely, his eyes growing wide, it took him a moment for his brain to catch up, and just as Eskel was going to pull away, Jaskier wrapped his arms around Eskel's shoulders and hugged him tight enough to burse and making a surprised noise leave Eskel's throat. Jaskier kept the Witcher trapped to his lips for a long time, kissing him desperately, and only pulled back when he needed to breathe and cough a little. 

"You… But… I… Geralt…" Jaskier narrowed his eyes at Eskel and the Witcher stared dumbly for a long time before a small boyish smirk fell on his face.

"You are amazing, little songbird." Jaskier's brow lifted ever so slightly as he stared at Eskel and the Witcher surged forward, capturing his lips again. Jaskier squeaked at the sudden kissing but returned them none the less, blushing as Eskel trailed kisses across his jaw.

"I love you too, songbird." Jaskier yelped loudly suddenly and gripped his chest, the feeling of something coiling tightly in his lungs making his gasp for air as Eskel hovered over him not knowing what happened, but as soon as the feeling was there it felt like something unraveled then vanished. Jaskier stared blankly at Eskel for a few beats then took a long deep breath of air, held it, then let it out as a large smile split his face.

"Jask…?" The bard looked at Eskel properly and smiled still, giggling like a boy as he reached up and traced his fingers over Eskel's cheeks.

"Well… I'm sorry to say, but… I don't think I'll be my own personal flower shop anymore." The smile that stretched Eskel's face was the most amazingly beautiful thing Jaskier had ever seen. They both sprung at one another, kissing and biting at lips while hands roamed and groped. When Eskel's hands wrapped around Jaskier's waist and his fingers slipped into his trousers, Jaskier pulled back and gasped for air.

"W-wait. Wait. Hold on a second." Eskel growled but took a deep breath ad leaned back, staring down at Jaskier with a lifted brow. Jaskier had to bite his lip to keep from giggling at the utterly impatient look on his face.

"I, ah, need to tell you something. It's… Sort of important?" Jaskier's voice rose and made it sound like a question, but it really wasn't, and Eskel huffed a small sigh but sat up more and brought the bard with him. He moved Jaskier about so that the bard was now straddling his lap.

"Tell me," Eskel spoke softly, dipping his head forward and placed gentle kisses along Jaskier's neck and collarbone.

"It… Ah. U-uhmm…" Jaskier brought his hands up and around Eskel's shoulders, threading his fingers in the Witcher's hair. "I'm elf… Like you s-saw.. B-but…" Eskel peeked up at him while continuing to kiss his neck. "I w-was born a-after the cleansing… A-and there were so few o-of us left…" Jaskier gasped as Eskel nipped his skin. "M-male children w-were being b-born with... U-Uhm…" Jaskier whined when Eskel's hands trailed down his body and grabbed his ass. "Malebabieswerebornwithwombs'." The last words spilled out in a long line and Eskel pulled back with a lifted brow.

"I'm sorry… Males were being born with what now?" Jaskier blushed bright red, worrying his lower lip between his teeth.

"U-Uhm. Wombs… B-because there was so l-little of us… Apparently, nature didn't want us t-to die out… s-so…" Jaskier looked to the side, blushing so much he almost looked ill.

"So everyone has the ability to have babies… Basically." Jaskier nods at Eskel's words and the Witcher makes a small "huh" noise. "And why is that important to mention right now?" to make his point, Eskel squeezes Jaskier's ass in his hands, making the bard squeak quietly.

"I-it…" Jaskier plays with Eskel's hair, focusing on the strands he was fiddling with. "Mages… Caught on to what was happening and kidnapped a group of us. Started experimenting on us t-to… Uhm…" Jaskier looked at Eskel, a small sad smile on his lips. "See if they could make Witchers more… Naturally." 

Eskel stared at Jaskier, his jaw dropped. "And when you say, "us", you mean-"

"I was in a group being experimented on… Yes." Eskel swallowed hard enough that Jaskier could hear it. 

"So… You're saying if we… We could…?" Eskel's eyes dropped to Jaskier's stomach and the bard made a noise. 

"I don't know." Eskel's eyes snapped back up. "The keeps were sacked before anyone was able to… test… the results." Eskel sucked in a sharp breath and stared at Jaskier for a long time, the bard getting worried when the Witcher didn't move, but suddenly Jaskier found himself on his back and Eskel pressing him into the mattress and kissing him senseless. 

Jaskier moaned into the kiss and arched into Eskel's wandering hands as the Witcher started to grope at his clothing and tug them away, his lips pulling off from Jaskier's to trail kisses along his jaw and neck, his golden eyes lifting to Jaskier's blues as a grin appears on his face. His hand cleverly plucks Jaskier's glamour ring from his finger while his other hand pushes the bard's shirt up.

"Lets experiment." Jaskier whimpered helplessly as Eskel's mouth latched onto one of his nipples and sucked, nipping gently at the nub while he removed the shirt completely and Eskel flicked the ring into the puddle of fabric to be found easier later. 

Jaskier clawed at Eskel's armor, pulling it off messily, barely undoing clasps, pulling and almost taring while the Witcher's lips explored his torso. Soon they were both naked, Jaskier ripping Eskel's trousers in his urgency to get them off and making the Witcher laugh, now they were pressed against one another and kissing lazily while Eskel had his hands on Jaskier's ass and carefully working the bard open on two fingers. 

Jaskier trembled against his Witcher and moaned against his lips while Eskel kept a steady gentle roll of his hips to grind their cocks together, Jaskier's hand wrapped around them both. Eskel ordered him not to move his hand, and Jaskier did his very best, focusing on tightening and releasing his grip on them both while Eskel continued to work. 

"You know, songbird." Eskel panted softly as he pulled back ever so slightly. "I've never actually been with a guy." Eskel grinned at the loud gasp from Jaskier.

"B-bull shit." Eskel snickered, bending his neck and biting the tip of Jaskier's ear. 

"Truly. You'll be my first." He leaned up and kissed Jaskier's lips. "My only." He kissed his cheek. "My special one." Jaskier blushed as Eskel kissed his other cheek before returning to his lips, moaning as Eskel added another finger, then another. The Witcher was careful, caring, slowly taking the bard apart and leaving him a trembling mess till a string of 'pleases' came out of his mouth, only then did Eskel finally remove his fingers and roll them so that Jaskier's back was to his front.

Eskel entered him slowly, pausing every once in a while to let the bard adjust, till his cock was buried to the hilt. Jaskier whined and pressed back against him, begging for more, and Eskel started to thrust into him, grinding his hips at first to make sure Jaskier was fully adjusted to his size before thrusting properly. Eskel's mouth found it's favorite places at either Jaskier's neck or his ears, licking and nibbling at the tips while Jaskier had two of the Witcher's fingers in his mouth and pressing against his tongue as he gasped for air.

Eskel kept his slow pace till he felt the pleasure building, reaching around with the hand from Jaskier's hip and took the bards cock in hand and began stroking it in time to his thrusts as he picked up his pace. Jaskier's entire body bowed and pressed into Eskel as he moaned around the fingers against his tongue, and Eskel moved his hips just right to hit that good spot and Jaskier saw stars as he painted the sheets and Eskel's fist with white.

The Witcher gave a low chuckle, sucking at Jaskier's neck. "Hang in there, songbird." The Witcher purred against his neck and moved both of his hands to grasp the bard's hips and started to pound into him, the sound of skin slapping against skin echoed in the small room and Jaskier grasped the sheets over his head as he moaned loudly, while Eskel's lips pulled back into a snarl as he chased his finish. Growling low and deep into the bard's ear as he pressed his hips flush against the bards and spilled inside, his mouth opening and teeth clamping around Jaskier's neck. The bard cried out as his body spasmed, pulsing around Eskel's cock and making the Witcher groan at the added pleasure.

Once Jaskier was limp in his arms and he could feel himself softening, Eskel made move to pull out but Jaskier whined and reached back for him. The Witcher chuckled softly, smiling at the sleepy bard, and carefully lifted a blanket to cover at least their lower halves and keeping himself buried inside of his little bard. His treasure.

Eskel smiled as he nuzzled against Jaskier's neck and closed his eyes, following after his lover to sleep.

~~~~

When the frost started to stick to grass, Eskel steered them in the direction of Kaer Morhen, and only when they were at the base of the mountain did he finally broach the topic with Jaskier. The bard in the middle of shoveling stew into his gawb. 

"Come with me." Jaskier paused, mid shoveling, and looked at Eskel. 

"Come where?" Eskel shook his head fondly as he reached over and wiped broth from the bard's chin.

"Kaer Morhen." Jaskier swallowed and pushed his stew away slightly, this was a serious talk, no food shoveling. 

"You realize how bad of an idea that is?" Jaskier asked honestly and Eskel frowned.

"How do you think?" Eskel tilted his head some, staring at Jaskier who laughed.

"Well, for one? Geralt hates me. Two, he hates me. Three, isn't Kaer Morhen for Witcher's only?" Jaskier's brow pinched as Eskel snorted.

"I'll keep Geralt away from you, I promise. Fuck him, he almost killed you… Plus, you're mine now." Eskel grinned, all proud. "He can shut up about it. As for "Witcher's only", we can bring guests, if they are important enough, and besides," Eskel's eyes trailed from Jaskier's face to his belly, the bard's doublet barely containing the new swell. "I want to know you are safe." Eskel looked back at Jaskier and the bard blushed a bright red, grumbling under his breath for a few moments before throwing his hands up in the air. 

"Fine, fine! I better get pampered this winter." He points his spoon at Eskel and the Witcher laughed, shaking his head fondly. 

"But of course, my love. What sort of husband do you take me for?" Jaskier blushed even more and grabbed his bowl again and started to shovel food into his mouth again, the ring on his finger glinting in the light, and Eskel smirked as he rested his chin in his hand, the matching band clearly on display.

Eskel had purchased a horse for Jaskier, a mare the bard named Pegasus. With Baby Bleater and Lil bleater riding when the path got too difficult, they made excellent timing. The paths closing with snow just the day after they passed them and the keep was in view. 

Jaskier found himself bubbling with nerves as he watched the keep getting closer and closer, soon looming over them. Eskel dismounted first and helped Jaskier from his mare, the two of them sharing a brief kiss just as the gates opened and an old Witcher stood in the way.

"You're late," Eskel smirked and walked over, wrapping his arms around the older Witcher and breathed in the smell of home, the old wolf returning the embrace, before pulling back again and moving to Jaskier.

"Sorry, Vesemir. I," He looked at Jaskier and smiled a little bit more. "Am traveling with delicate cargo." Jaskier squawked and smacked Eskel on the shoulder, making the Witcher laugh. Vesemir looked on with a lifted brow.

"Delicate cargo, huh?" The old Witcher gave Jaskier a look over, his eyes stopping at the swell of the man's belly. "Been feeding him too much, Eskel?" Vesemir cast his pup a suspicious look and Eskel rolled his eyes but smiles still as he gives Jaskier a questioning look and the bard nods some. Eskel takes Jaskier's hand and removes the glamour ring, the bard's human appearance changing to that of an elf, then Eskel takes their left hands and placed them together before looking at his mentor.

"Jaskier is an elf, experimented on by mages before the sackings." Vesemir's eyes are glued to their matching rings, but he nods his head to show he's listening. "Jaskier is the bard that has been singing praises about Witcher's, Geralt's ex-bard if you will, he is now mine." Vesemir's eyes snap up to Eskel's face, brow lifted higher. 

"Yours?" Vesemir can see the blush rising on Jaskier's face.

"Yes, mine." Eskel nods. "Jaskier is capable of carrying children. Witcher children to be specific." Eskel places his free hand on Jaskier's stomach and Vesemir holds up a hand.

"Hold up. He's pregnant, with your kid?" Vesemir sounded skeptical, staring at Eskel but Jaskier answered.

"Elves began to be born with both sex reproductive organs after the cleansing, destiny did not wish to see us die out… When mages of the Witcher keeps caught wind of this, they started to alter and experiment on captured elves, myself being among them." Jaskier glanced at Eskel and the Witcher nodded for him to continue. "While Witcher's are sterile and incapable of getting a _human_ pregnant… With enough, Uhm, practice… They can sire offspring with the right partner." Jaskier leaned into Eskel when he finished talking and Vesemir's stare never changed. They all stood there for a long time before Vesemir spoke again.

"That… Has got to be the most outlandish bull shit I've ever heard." Jaskier deflated and Eskel opened his mouth to protest, but Vesemir held up his hand to silence him and a small smile pulled at his lips. "But, I shouldn't be surprised some shit like this was explored." 

Jaskier looked up as Vesemir approached them, the old wolf giving him a once over again before glancing at Eskel who stepped back and the old wolf wrapped his arms around Jaskier's shoulders and held him there for a moment, pressing his nose against the space just below the bard's ear to get his scent. The bard hugged him back until the old wolf pulled back and gave him a smile, his eyes dropping to the swell of Jaskier's stomach.

"Do you mind if I…?" Vesemir's voice trailed off and Jaskier giggled quietly as he gave a small nod. 

"Absolutely. It is, technically, your grandchild, so…" Vesemir choked on his saliva but quickly recovered and gently pressed one large hand against the side of the swell. The old Witcher closed his eyes and tilted his head ever so slightly, listening, and a wide smile broke across his face as the sound of a heartbeat filled his ears. 

"Strong hearts." Vesemir looked at Eskel and the wolf was practically vibrating with pride while Jaskier's eyes went comically wide.

"Hearts? As in plural!?" Jaskier looked at Eskel, smacking him. "You never said two!" Eskel laughed loudly as Jaskier kept smacking him and Vesemir soon joined in as Jaskier yelled at his Witcher for not saying anything. 

"Vesemir! The fuck is taking so long!?" The merriment died down some as another Witcher soon came into view, younger-looking then Eskel. "That fucking bitch is going to driv---…." The young Witcher stared at the trio as his voice trailed off, taking in everything within seconds and a shit-eating grin split across his face. "Well, well! Eskel! I didn't think you had it in you!" 

Eskel rolled his eyes. "Fuck off, Lambert." The young Witcher, lambert, lifted his hands in mock surrender but his grin remained. 

"So, what's your story, little elf?" Lambert looked directly at Jaskier and the bard smiled wide. 

"Ran into your white-haired cock of a brother, almost choked on some flowers, and now married to your better-looking brother and expecting his babies. What's yours, little Witcher?" Lambert's mouth fell open and both Eskel and Vesemir started laughing again.

"Fuck, you and I are going to get along brilliantly!" Lambert smiled wide and walked up to Jaskier, pulling him into a hug that was almost too tight and Jaskier smacked him.

"I wasn't joking about the babies!" Lambert quickly let him go and stared at him for a long time before sucking in a breath.

"Crap, shit. Sorry!" Lambert pulled back and Jaskier laughed.

"Gentle hugs, gentle." Jaskier pulled the young Witcher back and smiled as Lambert returned the hug hesitantly. Soon they were all walking into the keep, the two goats bouncing about happily while Eskel and Vesemir stabled the horses.

Jaskier and Lambert stood in the middle of the courtyard, bullshitting with each other when suddenly a booming voice yelled across the courtyard.

"What the fuck is _he_ doing here?!" 

Eskel and Vesemir came running out of the stables as Lambert and Jaskier looked up to see the stormy face of one Geralt of Rivia, a small girl standing at one side while Yennefer occupied the other. Eskel growled as he rushed over to Jaskier as Geralt jumped into the courtyard, both Witcher's getting into each other's faces. 

"Back down, Geralt," Eskel growled and Geralt snarled.

"Why is he here!?" Jaskier shrunk back but Vesemir wrapped an arm around his shoulders for support. 

"I won't tell you again, Geralt. Back down." Eskel growled deeper and Geralt looked shocked that his brother was being so aggressive with him.

"He's just a fucking bard, Eskel. He's not important." Geralt spat and Jaskier folded his arms across himself as he looked down, and Eskel roared.

"Talk about my husband again like that, and I'll personally remove your cock so I can shove it up your ass!" Geralt's eyes widened and stumbled a step back.

"Husband? What the fuck, Eskel! He's a fucking human!" Eskel scoffed and pointed at Jaskier and Geralt followed the point, actually taking Jaskier in and his breath fell short. He stared at the pointed tips sticking out from his hair.

"Elf… He's an elf!?" Geralt looked from Eskel to Jaskier. "You're an elf?! And you never told me!?" Jaskier rolled his eyes, glaring at Geralt.

"Oh, hi Geralt! So nice to see you after you left me on a mountain top with _dragons_. I'm alive as you can see, no thanks to you." Geralt snarled but Eskel shoved his chest to make him back off. "Yennefer!" Jaskier called happily and the sorceress was staring at him with a dropped jaw. "That tea worked for about a three weeks, nasty shit that. Eskel here found me and kept me feeling comfortable, cared for, loved." Geralt looked paler than normal at Jaskier's words and the bard reached out for Eskel and pulled his Witcher back to him. "And if you ever cared more then just grunting, I would have told you I was an elf. I would have even told you about the lovely experimentation I was submitted to." 

Geralt's mouth opened and closed, working around words that weren't coming out, Jaskier continued.

"Eskel saved my life. I fell out of love with you," Geralt took a sharp breath. "And in love with him. I care about you as my friend still, but the shit you pulled was… Fuck… You were a heartless monster." Geralt hung his head, his shoulders finally losing their edge. "If you even showed the small amount of care I've shown you over the years… I would have told you something else very important… Which now I have to since you are technically my husband's brother, which means that you are an uncle."

Geralt's head snapped up as he looked at Jaskier then to Eskel, how nodded, then back. His eyes dropping to Jaskier's stomach and sucked in a breath as he stared at the swell. 

"That's… Not possible." Geralt looked at Eskel.

"Those experiments he mentioned? Yeah, made it possible." Geralt made a noise no one could decipher and Jaskier was momentarily worried he might fall over. Behind the white-haired Witcher, the small girl was clapping her hands at the idea of babies and Yennefer had a stormy look on her face. Jaskier leaned in close to the three Witcher's surrounding him.

"I think… I might need to be protected from the raging sorceress instead of the stupid Witcher." They all stared at Yennefer as the woman glared daggers at the bard's stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The flower Jaskier coughs up for his love of Eskel is a Brazillian Orchid. Freaking gorgeous thing <3


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was their new normal, an over energetic elven bard and a growing family. This was a good life.

Not even a second later when Jaskier was finally settled in a room, Ciri tried to squeeze him but Eskel grabbed her by the back of the neck and reminded everyone of the 'gentle' word before releasing her. Jaskier laughed as he hugged the princess tightly, explaining that he had played at a few of her name days. Geralt was surprised he wasn't shocked.

After that, it took two whole weeks for Yennefer to corner Jaskier while the Witcher's trained. Pressing him against the wall as she crowded into his space.

"What the fuck, bard?" Jaskier stared at her, his scent spiking in fear as he stares at her.

"What, what?" Yennefer glared at him.

"Why the fuck didn’t you tell me!?" She hissed.

"It wasn't your business." Jaskier regretted that as soon as it came out of his mouth as Yennefer screamed in frustration as she slammed her hands against the wall on either side of his head.

"I helped you! When I didn't need to! How is it not my business?!" Jaskier shrunk away from her, his breathing coming out in quick puffs as he began to hyperventilate. Yennefer herself immediately saw the error and cursed as she quickly pulled back. 

"Jaskier… I'm sorry, I didn't--"

"What the hell is happening!?" Yennefer's head snapped to the side as Eskel was suddenly running over to them, pausing for barely a second as he watched Jaskier slide down the wall to his knees and hunched over himself as he wrapped his arms protectively around his belly. When Eskel got close enough, he _snarled_ at Yennefer and the sorceress stepped back as she stared wide-eyed.

"I-I didn't mean to! H-he just started panicking!" Yennefer defended and Eskel growled loudly at her as he pulled Jaskier into his arms and tucked the smaller man's face into his neck just as the others came running around the corner.

"What's going on?" Vesemir asked as he looked from Yennefer to Jaskier then back, his golden gaze narrowing. 

"He panicked! I didn't mean to!" Yennefer took a step back and Geralt grabbed her arm.

"What did you do, Yen?" Yennefer stared at him, her mouth working around words. After a moment of trying, she snapped.

"How is it he can have children!? IT shouldn't be possible! He shouldn't be an elf!" Yennefer looked at Jaskier as Eskel worked on trying to calm him. "I would have felt it when I healed him from the djinn!" Yennefer looked back at Geralt and frowned hard. Geralt shook his head slowly, sighing as he released her arm. 

"Go help Ciri with her studies…" Geralt looked at the young girl as she came around, understanding on her face and she took Yennefer by the hand and started to lead the woman away. 

"I'm sorry! I didn't--" Ciri shushed the woman and pulled her inside. Eskel kept rubbing his hand along Jaskier's back, encouraging him to take deep breaths, whispering encouragingly in his ear. Lambert paced just to the side of them, glaring at the ground.

"Is he going to be ok?" Lambert asked as he looked at Eskel, his brother nodding.

"He'll be alright. He needs to take normal breaths though." Eskel spoke softly as he took Jaskier's face between his hands and smiled as the bard looked at him. "Breath, like this, remember?" Eskel took a deep breath, held it, then let it out. Jaskier watched him, following his breathing as he stared into his eyes. Eventually, he was breathing normal and Eskel was smiling wider as he rubbed his thumbs across Jaskier's cheeks.

"What happened, Jaskier?" Vesemir asked and the couple looked up at the old wolf, Jaskier frowned.

"S-she wanted to know why I didn't tell her I was an elf…" Jaskier's brow pinched. "It was none of her business… She… She got really angry." Geralt scoffed.

"Honestly Jaskier. Why can't you stay out of trouble?" Jaskier frowned hard as he looked at Geralt. 

"Excuse me!?" Geralt rolled his eyes and the bard got to his feet. "I wasn't the one who attacked me with a djinn! I didn't actually _make_ you call the law of surprise! I didn't tell you to make a wish that bound you to a crazy ass unstable fucking cunt!" Jaskier was panting after his rant, Eskel wrapping him up in his arms and holding him close as he glared at his brother.

"Fuck you, Geralt. Haven't you put the bard through enough?" Lambert hissed at their brother and Geralt stared shocked at both of them, even more so when he turned his gaze to Vesemir and the old wolf was slowly shaking his head at him. 

"He-- I--- But--!!" Vesemir smacked Geralt upside the head, glaring at the man. 

"Enough. Time to own up to your actions, boy. Stop blaming others, especially the bard. He has made life much easier for us on the path, he has overcome a lot." Geralt seethed.

"Overcome a lot!? Vesemir! The man is a known liar! He could be lying about all of it!" Jaskier opened his mouth to say something but suddenly there was a blur of red and Eskel was sending his fist right into his brother's nose, knocking the white-haired Witcher to his ass with blood pouring from his now broken nose. Eskel's lip pulled back into a snarl as he glared at his brother.

"How dare you! Of course, you think he's lying! You've never appreciated a single thing about him!" Eskel took a menacing step forward but stopped when Lambert grabbed his arm. "I was the one to watch him choke on blood and flowers! From loving an ungrateful cad such as you! Go fuck your sorceress! You fucking deserve each other!" 

Geralt stared in shock as Eskel quickly turned and swept Jaskier into his arms, hugging the elven bard close to his chest as he cast one last glare at Geralt. 

"Unless you are going to apologize and finally pull your head from your fucking ass, stay away from Jaskier." Eskel took a couple of steps away before pausing and looking back. "In fact... Stay away from both of us. Let me know when my brother has come back." 

Lambert started laughing as Eskel walked away, Vesemir shaking his head with a heavy sigh before reaching out to Geralt and pulling the man to his feet as he held his nose.

"Come with me, pup. Your damned nose is likely broken. We need to set it." Geralt grumbled but followed after Vesemir as the old wolf went inside the keep. The pair passed Yennefer and Ciri on the way and the women yelped at the sight of blood covering Geralt's face.

"What happened!?" Yennefer ran over and pulled Geralt's hand away to see the damage.

"Eskel." Geralt grunted and Yennefer frowned.

"Why'd Eskel hit you?" Ciri asked to the side and Geralt sighed heavily as his eyes closed.

"I called Jaskier a liar… About what he went through." Geralt yelped as Yennefer suddenly pinched the broken joint of his nose, hard, making the Witcher flinch back and snarl at her while Vesemir simply smirked.

"He didn't lie, you moron! I saw it!" Geralt frowned once again, guilt filling him. "He didn't want me too, obviously, I even tried to convince him to tell you." Yennefer shook her head. "He… He'd given up, Geralt. He said you would never care for him the same, that you had me, so there was no need for anything else." Yennefer glared at the Witcher. "Then he hinted at some words you yelled at him on the mountain after the dragon." Geralt looked to the side, shame covering his face like a sheet.

"I didn't mean it…" 

"No?" Yennefer scoffed. "He was letting "life take him off your hands", Geralt!" Ciri gasped quietly as Yennefer made a point to lower her voice enough to mock mimic Geralt and Vesemir slowly shook his head, cuffing the back of his pup's head again. 

"I didn't mean it!" Yennefer rolled her eyes.

"Does he know that? Have you even tried to apologize, or are you too busy being emotionally stunted?" Geralt looked away again, grinding his teeth together. "That's what I thought. Come, Ciri. Let us leave the wolf to lick his well-deserved wound." 

Yennefer took Ciri's hand and left Geralt with Vesemir, the old wolf rolling his eyes before he went about setting the other man's nose.

~~~~

"Who the fuck does he think he is?!" Eskel threw a book across his room, Jaskier safely perched in bed staring at him. "He thinks he's so fucking great! Stupid, fucking--!" Eskel threw another book and Jaskier sighed softly.

"I told you this was a bad idea." Eskel quickly turned and looked at Jaskier, rushing over to him and taking the elf's face in his hands.

"No, my songbird, it's not. It's not. I'm sorry." he presses a soft kiss to Jaskier's lips and smiles. "I could never regret having you here with me." Jaskier frowned.

"But you're at ends with Geralt now… Because of me." Jaskier tried to look down but Eskel kept a firm grip on his face.

"No, stop it. This is all Geralt's issue, not yours. You are perfect." Jaskier smiled up at him and wrapped his arms around Eskel's shoulders, pulling the Witcher down, and Eskel hovered over him as they shared lazy kisses while one hand trailed down the bard's sides and slid over the swell of his belly. They both suddenly froze and stared wide-eyed at each other.

"Was that…?" They both looked down as if they would be able to see it. Large smiled spread across their faces as a little thump landed against where Eskel had his hand.

"I believe… That was a kick." Jaskier smiles widely as Eskel looked back at his face and they both repositioned themselves to where Jaskier was cradled against his Witcher and Eskel's hand was spread across the bump of his belly, feeling every kick. They stayed like that for a long time before a knock on their door made then finally shift, looking to the door as it opened slowly.

"Eskel…?" Yennefer popped her head in and Jaskier pressed tighter to his Witcher's side.

"What do you want, Yennefer?" Eskel frowned and the sorceress stepped inside.

"I… I want to apologize to you, Jaskier." The bard looked over at her, still clung to Eskel. "I… How I approached everything was… Wrong." The bard scoffed and she rolled her eyes. "I was jealous and angry, and I practically attacked you for answers. I'm sorry." Jaskier stared wide-eyed at her for a long time before peeking at Eskel, silently questioning, and the Witcher nodded.

"She means it." Eskel smiled as Jaskier wiggled across him, helping him off the bed and Jaskier walked over to Yennefer and quickly took her hand before she could object and placed it on his belly. Her eyes went wide.

"What--!?" Jaskier shushed her, waiting, and then a thump landed against her hand and her eyes went wide and dropped to the swell.

"That…" Jaskier smiled wide as he moved her hand across the swell and to another spot where another thump landed and the sorceress smiled so wide Jaskier thought her face would crack.

"Done being a bitch?" Yennefer rolled her eyes at Jaskier's question but nodded. "Good. Green isn't a good color for you, my dear."

Yennefer gasped indignantly and playfully pushed Jaskier back a step. The trio laughing quietly as Yennefer seated herself in the room and conversed with them. Mostly questioning their plans for when the babies were born. Jaskier opened his mouth to answer but paused, looking back at Eskel to find the Witcher staring at him.

"I… We haven't really thought about that?" Jaskier looked back at Yennefer guiltily and she rolled her eyes. 

"Why not have them here?" Yennefer looked to Eskel as she spoke, the Witcher glancing at her. "It's out of the way, not easily found, safe." Jaskier and Eskel looked at one another and the Witcher shrugged as he smiled. 

"I will have to ask Vesemir what he thinks, but I don't see why it won't work." Yennefer smiled as she clapped her hands once and stood. 

"Let's go now." Jaskier laughed as he looked at the sorceress, the woman already headed for the door.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you are more excited then I am, Yennefer." The woman scoffed. 

"You're already showing, bard. That means you have, what? Five or so months left to go. Time moves quickly." Jaskier paled at that and Eskel gave him a small smile as he ushered the bard to his feet and out of the room. 

He didn't think about how fast time would go by, not really, he was just taking everything as it came, still thinking like a traveling bard instead of a pregnant elf that would need somewhere safe to have his children.

They found Vesemir still tending to Geralt's nose, Eskel doing quite a number on the appendage, and Jaskier tried to hide his giggling at Eskel's preening at how well he clocked his brother for insulting his husband. When they asked what Vesemir thought about making a nursery in Kaer Morhen, the old wolf stopped what he was doing with Geralt and gave them his full attention. At first, they were worried but then a smile broke out on the old Witcher's face and he directed them to one of the rooms close by Eskel's that was still safe for use.

No one paid attention to Geralt's shocked expression and Vesemir turned back to what he was doing while the other three ran off to inspect the room. They found Lambert with Ciri along the way and dragged them along, Lambert griping the whole time but had a smile on his face while Ciri bounced in delight. 

The room was dusty and looked about two seasons from falling in on itself, but that was nothing a little work wouldn't fix. Eskel and Lambert immediately went to work on how to strengthen the support, cleaning the fireplace so it can be kept warm for babies, while Jaskier spoke to Yennefer about where things could be placed. Ciri willingly being moved about as the "furniture" piece for reference. 

That night, Jaskier couldn't sleep from the sheer amount of excitement he was feeling so he coaxed Eskel into letting him ride the Witcher's since he soon was going to be too big to do it. Eskel needed very little convincing and grinned at Jaskier and rolled the bard on top of him, making his elven bard sing loud enough that everyone would be able to hear it.

~~~~

Days turned into weeks and weeks into months. Jaskier's belly kept getting bigger and Geralt found it hard to live in the denial that this was all just a fucked up dream he was stuck in. Yennefer fawned over the bard and barely gave Geralt a moment of her time, which was fine it gave him time to think.

He sat with Ciri one night and asked how they were and the girl just went off, talking about how Lambert was making cribs for the babies and how Vesemir was taking old but still useable fabric from around the keep and turning them into clothes or blankets, Yennefer being Yennefer was conjuring things they would need left right and center while also decorating the room with Jaskier -meaning she moved things while the bard gave directions since Yennefer threatened to tie him to a chair when she saw him try moving a dresser.

Geralt then realized how much of an ass hole he was being. Jaskier was his friend, his best friend, and all he's ever done for Geralt is try to help, to be there for him. Geralt found Lambert later that day and saw that the young Witcher was having difficulty carving out one part so he offered his help. Lambert stared at him skeptically for a second before a large grin broke out on his face and he threw a set of carving tools at Geralt before going back to the task at hand.

They all still took time to train and repair parts of the keep, but every spare moment was spent making up the nursery, Ciri even helped Vesemir with sewing. Soon everything was done and in the room, Jaskier constantly moving things about to make sure it was perfect. He was currently in the room looking at everything and wishing to move one of the cribs closer to the other but remembered the threats from everyone about tying him to a chair.

"The room is perfect, you know." Jaskier jumped an looked over to the voice, staring at Geralt as the white-haired Witcher stepped inside.

"No… It's just…" Jaskier looked back at the cribs. "I wanted them closer together, you know?" Geralt looked at the cribs, brow lifted, then walked over and pushed one half an inch closer, then the other.

"Better?" He looked at Jaskier and the bard smiled, giving a small nod.

"Thank you." Geralt nodded some and watched as Jaskier headed to the door.

"I'm sorry!" He suddenly blurted out and Jaskier paused and looked back at him. "F-for what I said… On the mountain, when you arrived… I'm sorry. For all of it." Jaskier's brow lifted playfully as he smiled.

"Who are you and what have you done to Geralt?" Jaskier joked and Geralt rolled his eyes.

"Damnit, Jaskier… I'm trying here." Jaskier smiled and walked over to him, reaching for his hand and gently squeezed it.

"I know, and thank you. It means a lot, to hear you apologize." Geralt smiled slightly and opened his mouth to speak again but someone else entering the room interrupted him.

"Geralt. What did I tell you?" Eskel walked over to them, wrapping an arm around Jaskier's lower back and gave the bard a quick kiss. 

"To stay away… Unless I pulled my head from my ass and apologized." Geralt grunted and Eskel gasped dramatically, looking from his brother to his husband and Jaskier nodded with a smile.

"Which he did. Or at least did his best to." Jaskier snickered. "No one can be as good with words as me," Jaskier stated proudly and Eskel lifted his brow at the bard.

"Really? Because I distinctly remember you being lost on words when I---" Jaskier yelped loudly and covered Eskel's mouth with his hands, blushing bright red, and Geralt decided he didn't want to know.

"I really am sorry, both of you." Geralt looked at Eskel and his brother smiled as Jaskier removed his hands.

"We're good, brother. Just… don't do it again, yea?" Geralt gave a nod and Eskel clapped his shoulder.

Jaskier smiled and waved the two men off as he declared he was going to go find some food, leaving the brothers to talk about the room as they started talking about the placement of things. Jaskier rolled his eyes and made his way to the kitchens, smiling when he saw Vesemir already there preparing a couple of sandwiches. The bard didn't even say anything as Vesemir placed both in front of him, making an offhanded comment about the bard always looking for food around this time of day and Jaskier blushed as he dug into the food.

They all settled into a normal routine, what now with Geralt finally back to normal and not being a broody cock. Training in the mornings, repair work after that till lunch, then whatever they saw fit to fill the time, Jaskier often found himself in the library with Eskel, cuddled up together on a couch and reading till dusk then disappearing into their room.

~~~~

When the snows began to melt, the younger Witcher's got restless. Jaskier felt bad that Eskel was stuck here with him instead of being able to go out on the path, but the Witcher constantly reminded him that he didn't wish to be anywhere else and that he would go hunt a monster that found itself too close to the keep when he was able. 

Lambert and Geralt left not long after the path down the mountain had opened, both of them promising to return closer to Jaskier's due date. Which, as it turns out, was complete horse shit. 

Jaskier went into labor a month early, in the middle of the night. The early signs lasted for almost an entire day before his water finally broke and then Jaskier began to panic. He kept babbling that it was too early, that they weren't ready, that he wasn't ready, it wasn't until Yennefer had grabbed his face and told him she had him that he calmed down enough to focus on what he needed to do. 

Four hours after his water broke, the wailing of the first child echoed through the keep, an hour after that, the second. Eskel had been kicked out of the room because he was panicking too much to be of help, and when he heard the first wailing cry he wanted to join his child, hands cupped over his nose and mouth as he leaned against the wall of the hall just outside. Vesemir's hand on his shoulder in a reassuring touch. 

When Eskel heard the second wailing, he did cry. Only a few tears cause Witcher's were tough men, they don't cry, and Vesemir just smiled as Eskel tried to wipe the tears away quickly. When finally the door was opened, Eskel rushed inside without even needing to be told and quickly went to Jaskier's side. The bard smiled tiredly up at him while he cradled two little bundles against his chest, one in each arm, and Eskel almost cried all over again as he carefully crawled into bed with his husband. 

Eskel curled around Jaskier, staring down at the little budge faces of their children peeking out from their blankets. They had two daughters, later named Lamberta and Vesina. 

Lambert almost cried when he finally met the little girl a month later, learning her name and told everyone to shove bombs up their asses when his eyes got suspiciously wet. Everyone laughed when the young Witcher ran away from the emotion. Geralt watches as Eskel and Jaskier existed together with their kids, and he found himself looking forward to when the couple announced they were expecting again. He loved seeing his brother this happy.

This was their new normal, an over-energetic elven bard and a growing family. This was a good life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok... So... This one is shorter, but that's just how it seemed to go! 
> 
> Like the other one (Lambert's story) I am probably going to add little epilog chapters later on!

**Author's Note:**

> Please Comment or give Kudos! :D  
> Comments are life, Kudos are love!


End file.
